Baby, Mine
by Just Birthday
Summary: Matthew's life had been an odd one...   Song fiction/timeline.


Francis smiled at the little bundle of joy in his arms. He sat in the dark room, rocking the little one to sleep. He never thought that this one would make it. But here he was, wrapped up in a boy's baby blue blanket, nice and warm, not in the least bit fussy about being in his papa's arms. Arthur smiled upon them at the door, a little boy at his leg, watching his little brother being rocked to sleep. This was Alfred. He didn't look like he quite understood what was going on, but he did. He walked up and watched his little brother make cute smiles at him and his father.

This little one was Matthew. His haired was curled and much like his papa's. Though, right now, he didn't really HAVE much hair. Just a fuzzy head. Francis kissed that fuzzy head. It was bedtime for this little violet-eyed cutie. Francis waved Arthur over to watch as he rocked their child to a peaceful sleep. Alfred clung to his "mama's" leg, looking up at Arthur as if asking what was going on. Arthur chuckled and picked him up so he could get a better look at his little brother. Francis began to hum the sweetest of lullabies to his darling son.

"_Baby, mine_

_Don't you cry_

_Baby, mine_

_Dry your eyes"_

Francis recalled when Matthew was just in Arthur's tummy, waiting to see the world. He almost didn't make it… Arthur was in his senior year at the time, and Francis has just left his schooling years for college. It was all like a replay of the year before. But everything seemed so dark. Somehow, word had gotten out about Arthur's pregnancy with little Matthew, and the bullying was endless. But Arthur and Matthew both made it. And now, here he was, in his arms…

"_Rest your head_

_Close to my heart_

_Never to part_

_Baby of mine"_

Years past since those sweet bedtime stories. Francis and Arthur were busy with their jobs and didn't have much time for their children, sadly. Alfred stood at the door, ready for school, with Matthew clinging to his side.

"We're going to school, mom!" Alfred called out to Arthur, who was burning something in the kitchen.

"Yes, yes! Have a good day! Don't be late!" Arthur frantically waved a cloth at the black smoke filling the oven. "Dammit all, FRANCIS!"

"I'm busy, Arthur!" Francis scurried out and kissed his son's heads. "Go quickly now, loves."

"B-Bye, papa," Matthew said ever so shyly.

Francis smiled and scooted them out the door. "Good bye, mon cher. Alfred, you take care of your little brother!"

"Yeeeessss, daaaad." Alfred sighed and took Matthew's hand, walking off to school with him and their father rushed back to the kitchen to scold Arthur for even cooking in his kitchen. After that, they'd both have to run for the bus to get to their work places, and the kids would be at school.

_Little one_

_When you play_

_Don't you mind_

_What they say_

"You have TWO dads?" The child made an "ew" face at Matthew. "My mama says that's icky! There are supposed to be a mommy and a daddy, not two of the saaaaame!"

"W-Well…" Matthew looked down. He'd decided to speak for once, and this happened? "I-I call one of my papa's 'mama', so doesn't that count…?"

The child shook her head. "Ewwww!" With that, she just ran off to play with the other kids. Matthew sighed and went back to the wall of the school, watching the others on the playground. He hated recess…

Alfred ran up to him, a football in his hands, and frowned. "You really should play more, Mattie."

"I-I don't like playing…" Matthew looked at his feet, tugging at his scarf. "None of the kids like me."

"BECAUSE you don't play." Alfred sighed, handing the football to Matthew. "At least look like you're playing, okay?" Alfred smiled big and ran off, waving. "See you later, Can-Can!"

Mathew sat down, looking at the ball in his hands. "…D-DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

_Let those eyes_

_Sparkle and shine_

_Never a tear_

_Baby of mine_

Alfred grinned big, waving his arms to grab his little brother's attention. "YO! CAN-CAAAAAN!" He knew Matthew say him, because Matthew was doing his BEST to ignore him. Alfred ran up to him and sat down in the desk beside him. "Looks like we got a class together~"

"Yeah. Sex ED." Matthew raised his eyebrows. "That's. LOVELY."

Alfred chuckled. "Welcome to middle school, Can-Can~" Alfred adjusted his glasses and groaned a bit. "Man, I HATE these things!"

His little brother giggled, adjusting his own. "I like them. I can read my books a lot better."

"Yeah, but why do I need glasses?"

"So you can play all those mind numbing video games. You strained your eyes doing so already." Matthew starting getting paper ready for notes and such, looking at the board. "Don't forget to write all that."

Alfred looked at his paper, then Matthew's. "….Yyyyyyyep." With that, Alfred smiled and twirled his pencil around. Matthew looked over and rolled his eyes.

"Heeyyyyyyyy, MATTHEW!" A large hand met the back of Matthew's back, who yelped and tightened up like a ball, carefully looking behind himself.

"H-Hello, N-N-Nicolaj…"

"Suuuuuuup. So." Nicolaj sat beside him, arms crossed. "About homework."

"Hey, lay off, ya porcupine," Alfred said, looking over at the Dane. "He ain't doin' no one's homework but his OWN." _And mine,_ he thought to himself. _Brother thing…_

"Who says?" Nicolaj smirked, standing up.

"I says." Alfred stood up, Matthew backing up.

"U-Uh… G-Guys?" But he went ignored.

"What says I should listen to you?" Nicolaj went up in Al's face.

"'Cause I'm his big. BROTHER." The two stared at each other for a good moment, freaking the Hell outta Matthew.

"…I like you," Nicolaj said with a smile.

_If they knew_

_Sweet little you_

_They'd end up_

_Loving you, too_

"Mon cher," Francis sighed, holding an ice pack up to Matthew's head. "Why do you come home like this all the time?"

Matthew looked at his fiddling hands, then up at Francis. "U-Uh… I-I just fall a lot, papa. Really." Francis frowned, shaking his head. It was just those two home because Alfred had football practice and Arthur was still at work. Arthur and Francis' daughter, Shelly, was off at the YMCA with Peter and his parents. The usual after school activity for her.

Francis, in all honesty, knew better. Matthew wasn't so clumsy. Well, he did bump into things, but not THAT often. And this papa thought, now, that he should say something.

"Matthew." He put down the ice pack for a moment and held his son's face close, kissing his forehead. "Where did you fall?"

"Th-The stairs."

"Who pushed you into them?"

Matthew froze, looking at his papa. "…" With a sigh, he put the ice back on his own head. "J-Just some girl. She doesn't like me all that much…"

Francis sighed and held Matthew close. "You need to tell us about these things, Matthew… Then we can do something about it."

"I-I know..." Matthew rested his head on Francis' shoulder. "No one seems to like me…"

Francis smiled and lifted his chin. "We here love you, Matthew."

" Not Alfred…" Matthew buried his head away. "He's SUPPOSED to hang around me. He's my big brother."

Francis chuckled. "Other siblings would say 'he's supposed to hate me', Matthew." Francis stroked that silky hair of his son's. "He does love you, Matthew. He does."

_All those same_

_People who scold you_

_What they'd give_

_Just for the right to hold you_

"I don't think so," Alfred said, his arms folded. Arthur sighed as he drove home with his eldest son. "I mean, ma, come on. If Matthew DID even in the SLIGHTEST bit like me? It'd vanish in a week… Maybe a DAY."

"Alfred, really?" Arthur rolled his eyes and took a turn down the road. "I can't get Matthew to shut up about it half the time."

"Lies," Alfred pouted. "You're just saying that to make me feel better!" He squirmed in his car seat, messing with the radio knob to find a good station.

Arthur groaned, whacking his hand from the knob. "Listen to me, not that blasted radio!" Alfred whined and sat back in his seat. "And if YOU like him so much, why do you show off your girlfriends? Like Natalia?"

Alfred slumped in his seat, fiddling with his thumbs now. "…I'm hoping he'll be jealous."

"Like how YOU'RE jealous of him and Gilbert?"

"M-Maybe!"

Arthur chuckled, looking at Alfred and patting his shoulder. "You're such a foolish kid. But you're a good one… You get on my nerves, but you're a good kid."

"…thanks, ma."

_From your head_

_Down to your toes_

_You're not much_

_Goodness knows_

"Matthew!" Alfred clung to his brother's hand, who lay there still. Alfred was in tears, shaking. Matthew lay silent in the hospital bed. Gilbert had come to his front door with Matthew in his arms, covered in blood and more. Alfred didn't know who did it, but they were gonna pay. He clung to Matthew's hand, the only thing he was allowed to hold, and sobbed hard. He wouldn't wake up…

Francis stood at the door with Arthur, holding him tight in his arms as Arthur wept into his shoulder. Who would do such a cruel thing to their son…? Ivan stood at Matthew's other side. He was with Matthew at the time, and to see him like this was too much. To see ALFRED on his knees in tears did him in even more, somehow.

"Matthew… Can-Can, c'mon, wake up now…!" Alfred shook even more, his head hung. "Wake up, Can-Can, wake up… Mattie…" He leaned up to Matthew's head, gulped, and whispered ever so silently and shakily in his ear. "Please… I love you."

_But you're so_

_Precious to me_

_Sweet as can be_

_Baby of mine_

"Alfred!" Matthew ran to catch up with his big brother, clinging to his jacket once he did so. "Wh-Why did you run…?"

"I'm done with hearing mom saying that I do everything wrong!" Alfred stared at the ground, his hand on the handle of his motorcycle. "I'm going off to stay with someone else for a while."

"Alfred, please, you CAN'T go!"

"WHY? You've got Gilbert to protect you again."

"You're being unreasonable!"

Alfred groaned, hoping on his bike and grabbing the goggles dangling from the other handle. "I'm goin', you can't stop me from doing so."

"Oh yes I can!" Matthew stood in front of the bite, gripping the handle bars. "You're not moving from this spot…!"

"Why do you CARE so much?" Alfred glared at Matthew. "Don't you wanna live without me? So you don't have to worry about me messing things up between you and Gilbert?"

"I don't WANT Gilbert, Alfred F. Jones!" Matthew glared right back. "You're not going anywhere!"

"WHY?"

"B-Because, I…!" Matthew shook, letting go of the handle bars and clenching his fists, looking down. He stormed up to the side and pulled Alfred's collar. Alfred got ready for more loud yelling, but instead their lips locked tight and his eyes widened. Matthew removed his lips and let go of Alfred's collar, who just stared at his little brother in awe. Matthew's eyes widened at the realization of what he just did and backed up. "I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't—I mean…!" He shook his head and ran to the door, but before he could make it, Alfred scurried off his bike and grabbed Matthew by the arm, pulling him back and kissing him once again.

Matthew struggled to get free from his brother's grasp, who just held him closer each time and kept their lips together. Finally, he just relaxed and flung his arms around Alfred's neck, pulling him close and allowing this kiss finally.

After a good, long while, Alfred let their lips break apart and looked into those beautiful violet eyes. Matthew looked back at Alfred's sky blue ones and blushed dark red.

"H…How long?"

Alfred smiled. "Since the day dad first rocked you to sleep."

Matthew blushed even darker and hid his face into Alfred's jacket. Alfred held his brother tight.

"I'm sorry, Can-Can…"

"D-Don't you ever try to leave again…" Matthew sniffled, clinging to Alfred tight. "Don't you DARE try, okay…?"

Alfred smiled and nodded. "Alright… I promise."

_All of those_

_People who scold you_

_What they'd give_

_Just for the right to hold you_

Alfred stood proudly at the altar, looking over at his Matthew all in white. He looked so beautiful… Matthew looked at him and smiled. Everyone was looking at them, to now happy couple to be married within only a few more moments. Francis had cried all the way down the aisle as he walked Matthew. Gilbert had practically tackled Alfred in a "congrats" bro hug. Matthew had been giggled over by Alice and Elizabeta, who thought he looked absolutely adorable in what he was wearing. They let Shelly toss the flowers everywhere. It was cute, because it not only went on the floor, but she herself was covered in them after! And now, it was near conclusion. Alfred and Matthew were facing each other, and Alfred only had to say two more words…

"I do."

_From your head_

_Down to your toes_

_You're not much_

_Goodness knows_

"AHHHHHHH!" Matthew clung to the sheets of the hospital bed and to Alfred's arm, who sat loyally at his side.

"It's okay, Can-Can, I'm right here." Alfred stroked Matthew's hair, kissing his head. "Just breathe and push, breathe and push."

"I'M BREATHING AND PUSHING!" Matthew wasn't really one two mess with during child birth, it seemed. Alfred stayed close anyway, holding Matthew's hand. He didn't mind how tight it was being held, it didn't hurt him at all. Alfred just smiled and used his free hand to relax Matthew the best he could. "AHHHHHHH!"

"Wahhhhhhh!"

"It's a lovely little girl."

Matthew panted, relaxing finally. After long hours of giving birth, Matthew now held the precious bundle of joy in his own arms. It'd been a long night.

"She's so beautiful," Alfred said, smiling and kissing that frail head.

"Our little Alaska…" Matthew held her close and was near tears at how happy he was.

"My 'Lassie~"

"You give the ODDEST nicknames, Al," Matthew said, chuckling. "But yes… Our Alania."

_But you're so_

_Precious to me_

_Sweet as can be_

_Baby of mine_

And now, here they were. Alfred sat on the TV with a football game on, Alania sitting right beside him and swinging her feet.

"Oh, c'mon!" Alfred raised his arms in the air. "Run, you f—"

"ALFRED!" Matthew shot a look at Alfred, holding a little boy close in his arms. "Language, we DO have kids in this house!"

Alfred chuckled. "Oops~ Sorry."

There was a knock on the door suddenly.

"I'll get it!" Alania hopped from the couch and ran to the door, opening it and smiling big. "Grandma! Grandpapa!"

Francis and Arthur smiled at the doorway. "Hello, Alania, sweetie," Arthur said, picking her up and hugging her close, a gentle kiss placed upon her head.

"Hello, mum. Papa." Matthew smiled. "Come on in."

"Football's on!"

"Wrong football, Alfred," Francis said with a chuckle as the two walked in the house.

"Change the bloody channel, you." Arthur say down in the kitchen with Alania on his lap, who smiled and swung her legs contently.

"Goodness, Alania, when I saw you last, your hair was BLONDE." Francis chuckled, kissing her head.

"I know, it's weird." Matthew smiled, handing over the baby boy to a pouty Alfred who had to turn the channel. Dora the Explorer was fine, he supposed. "It turned black somehow."

"That'd be the Natives," Alfred said, standing and going over next to Matthew.

"That's true," Arthur said with a nod. "Is that little Frederick there?"

Matthew smiled and looked at the baby boy with pride. "My Vancouver," he said with a nod.

Francis smiled big. "You keep it up and you're going to have a family like your mother and I! We even have two more along the way here." Francis smiled and patted Arthur's stomach lightly. Alania poked the tummy and giggled.

Alfred and Matthew looked at each other and chuckled a bit. In all honestly? If they did have that big a family, they wouldn't mind it…

"Aren't Shelly and Peter having children as well?" Alfred remembered the last time he saw his sister and her fiancée. Shelly had told them about the little one coming.

Arthur nodded. "A baby girl."

Matthew smiled and glanced at his watch. "Oh! It's Frederick's bedtime." Matthew ushered Alfred to the baby's room, who sat down in an old rocking chair and wrapped his son up in a baby blue blanket, kissing his head. Alania had followed and clung to her mama's leg, Francis and Arthur at the door of the baby's room. Alfred smiled, and he sang Frederick's lullaby…

"_Baby of mine."_


End file.
